


Второй путь

by AdituHino



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drama, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdituHino/pseuds/AdituHino
Summary: Тотальная AU. Молодой посол Кирк прибывает на планету с дипломатической миссией.Эта история посвящается Урсуле Ле Гуин и ее роману «Четыре пути к прощению». Всем, кто хочет быть прощенным или простить сам. И – всегда – всем тем, кто создавал TOS, а также другие сериалы и фильмы серии Звездного пути.





	Второй путь

Планета завораживала. Огромные зеленые материки и синие океаны с белыми завихрениями облаков. Джим помнил по курсу истории Терры, что и на его родной планете когда-то тоже были зеленые материки. Абсолютно плоская стена, превращенная сейчас в экран, передавала изображение с камер звездолета Терранской Федерации. Дипломатическая миссия, с которой Кирк прибыл на планету Тиба, не обещала быть легкой. Но если бы его прельщала легкая служба, он никогда бы и не оказался здесь. Дикая планета, цивилизация с доварповыми технологиями, рабство. Джим разглядывал белые вихри циклонов.  
  
_Что ж, Тиба. Мы с тобой поладим. По-другому и быть не может._  
  
Первое впечатление о планете было двойственным. Как Джим понял впоследствии, оно не обмануло его. Обстановка в доме, который ему отвели как высокопоставленному представителю Федерации, создавала ощущение живописной навязчивости. Он сам бы назвал ее помпезной, но не в его правилах было давать вербальную оценку вкусам иной культуры, поэтому на вопрос управляющего о пожеланиях Джима он ответил только просьбой установить компьютерный терминал в спальне. Потому что рабочий кабинет с его резными стенами и шкурой какого-то местного животного на полу был слишком… просто слишком.  
  
Кристофер Пайк, глава службы безопасности Правительства Тибы, представил Джиму его телохранителя буквально через два часа после того, как посла доставили в его новый дом.  
  
Лаконичный черный костюм. Сухощавая фигура, от которой исходило впечатление скрытой силы. Аккуратная стрижка с ровной челкой. Заостренные уши – видимо, в его крови текла не только кровь тибейцев. И глаза. Темные, почти черные. Но как бы ни был притягателен образ его телохранителя, сам факт наличия постоянной охраны Джима совершенно не устраивал. Дипломатические миссии часто были сопряжены с риском, и Кирк прошел неплохую подготовку – владение минимум пятью техниками боевых искусств и девятью видами оружия было только небольшой частью тех навыков, которыми должны были обладать послы Терры. А вот быть под постоянным присмотром в его планы совсем не входило.  
  
\- При всем уважении к традициям Тибы – так ли необходимо выделять мне постоянную охрану?  
\- Это не просто жест доброй воли со стороны нашего правительства, а необходимое условие для пребывания посла Терры на планете. Мы никогда не простим себе, если с вами что-то случится. – Пайк смотрел прямо и остро. Его слова резко контрастировали с выражением лица, которое говорило – слушай меня сынок, сделай, как я предлагаю, и неприятностей будет гораздо меньше. Джим передернул плечами.  
\- В таком случае, я уверен, что мистер Спок справится со своими обязанностями лучше, чем кто-либо другой.  
  
Что ж, обязанности телохранителя Спок выполнял идеально. Сопровождал Кирка на всех встречах, совещаниях, фуршетах, был рядом и днем и ночью. В остальном же Джим не мог добиться от него хоть какого-то отклика. Молчаливый и собранный, он всюду следовал за послом. Единственным местом, куда не было доступа Споку, оказалась спальня Джима. Это и радовало и огорчало одновременно. Не то, чтобы Кирк готов был каждого подчиненного затащить в свою спальню, нет. Просто терранцы были гораздо более свободны в выборе полового партнера и вопросах морали, чем жители этой планеты. И что-то было в Споке такое, что не давало Джиму смотреть на него спокойно. Впрочем, через некоторое время Кирк прекратил попытки хоть как-то сблизиться со своим телохранителем, смирившись с его безразличием и отстраненностью.   
  
Роскошные фасады зданий Тибы, пестрота уличных толп в центральных районах резко контрастировали с серостью и зловонием неблагополучных кварталов. Кирк поначалу не понимал, откуда берется такой контраст, но через некоторое время детали стали подсказывать ему – в этом проявлялся дух планеты, отражалась ее сущность. Слова жителя Тибы могли резко контрастировать с интонацией и выражением лица говорившего. Один и тот же поступок мог быть истолкован абсолютно по-разному – в зависимости от обстоятельств. Двойственность смыслов. У Кирка ментальность жителей планеты вызывала ассоциации с замерзшей рекой. Сверху – ровная и гладкая поверхность льда, а под ней бурные течения. Его задачей как посла было как раз не провалиться под этот лед, а плавно и красиво скользить по поверхности, угадывая сквозь толщу замерзшей воды направления течений.  
  


***

  
  
Спока устраивала его служба. Но теперь появилось еще что-то. Он анализировал свое поведение, свои мысли. Он искал причину, которая заставляла его чувствовать неудовлетворение. Роль телохранителя все еще оставалась новой для него, но справляться было не трудно. После того, что он прошел на войне – не трудно. Человек, телохранителем которого он теперь являлся. Спок наблюдал за поведением Кирка и понимал, насколько тот далек от него. Стена эта была выше любой, которую он преодолевал за свою жизнь. А война, которую он прошел, заставила его увидеть немало. Будучи военным в шестом поколении, он четко знал, каков его долг, и не сомневался ни на секунду, когда пришел его черед лететь на Вериду, планету-колонию Тибы.   
  
Восстание рабов на Вериде вылилось в пятилетнюю кровавую бойню, о которой на Тибе не принято было говорить. Федерация запрещала использование оружия массового уничтожения и посылала своих наблюдателей. Поэтому правительству Тибы приходилось строить корабли и отправлять тысячи солдат на непокорную планету. Они были лучше вооружены и дисциплинированы. Спок предполагал, что они быстро одержат победу. Но восставшие дрались с таким остервенением, таким отчаянием, что простое погашение конфликта превратилось в пятилетнюю войну. Пять лет, в течение которых погибли почти все его соратники. Сначала Спок просто выполнял приказы – рассуждать о причинах войны и ее последствиях было не его делом. Но он видел, как храбро сражались местные жители. Многие из свободных граждан перешли на сторону рабов перед войной и за последующие пять лет. Та пропаганда Тибы, в которой рабы планеты-колонии выставлялись тупыми и злобными, не соответствовала действительности. На самом деле, между сражающимися с обеих сторон не было большой разницы. Эти пять лет вымотали обе стороны, и в конце концов был заключен мирный договор, согласно которому Верида остается колонией Тибы, но вопросы свобод своих граждан регулирует по собственным законам. На Тибе перестали говорить об этой войне, как будто ее и не было. Постыдный провал самодовольного правительства в попытке удержать власть над планетой-колонией старались замять.  
  
Участие в войне не давало никаких привилегий ни солдатам, отдавшим ей годы, ни семьям погибших. Спок вернулся в номинальном чине коммандера среди немногих уцелевших и не был встречен родной планетой с почестями. Никаких возможностей продвинуться по службе после участия в постыдной войне у него не было. Да он и не стремился к этому. Его замкнутый характер и смешанное происхождение никогда не способствовали сближению с кем-то. А сейчас и вовсе создали вакуум вокруг него.   
  
Джим удивлял его своей цельностью. Спок, привыкший к контрастам родного мира, несоответствиям интонаций и слов вокруг, будучи сам полукровкой среди множества коренных тибийцев, был им очарован. Он постоянно был рядом с Кирком, словно тень. И при этом очень далеко. Он хотел бы приблизиться. Звучит противоречиво. И неосуществимо.  
  
* * *  
  
Развлечений в этом обществе было не много, многие из них включали участие рабов, что вызывало у Кирка лишь отвращение. Но когда в город приехал театр Эрнитуэ, сложно было заставить себя отказаться от того, чтобы посетить спектакль. Джим знал, что все актеры, выступающие там, принадлежали к касте рабов. Искусством разрешалось заниматься и свободным людям, но в качестве хобби. Среди рабов же выделялась особая прослойка художников, музыкантов и актеров, которые посвящали своему мастерству годы, ценились дорого и обладали определенными привилегиями. Иметь такого раба считалось престижным, но некоторые из них целыми труппами формально принадлежали государству. Труппа театра Эрнитуэ имела репутацию высочайшего класса среди им подобных. Пропустить такое зрелище Кирк не хотел и попросил советника сопровождать его на спектакль.  
  
\- Ээ, знаете, посол Кирк, у нас не принято допускать иноземцев, то есть, я хотел сказать, гостей с других планет, на подобные мероприятия…  
\- Когда-то ведь нужно менять традиции. Тем более, мой статус здесь позволяет, насколько я знаю, посещать любые общественные мероприятия, включая спектакли. Или всё-таки нет?  
  
Советник замялся, а затем остро зыркнул на посла.   
  
\- Если вы оденетесь как обычный свободный горожанин, я уверен, не возникнет никаких недопониманий.   
  
Это предложение пришлось Кирку не по душе – к так называемым свободным гражданам он относился не особенно тепло, но желание увидеть представление пересилило. Если для посещения спектакля необходимо самому разодеться как на парад, он это сделает.   
  
\- По рукам, советник!  
\- Я знал, что могу быть уверенным в вашем благоразумии, посол Кирк. – Звучало противно, но Джим только кивнул в ответ.   
  
Представление затянуло его с первых минут. Сначала на сцену вышли гимнасты. В ярком свете голубых и белых софитов их тела казались чем-то не совсем реальным, плавные и отточенные движения словно создавали узор на сцене. Необычную музыку сложно было назвать мелодичной на вкус Джима, но он скоро привык к ее странному ритму, а затем и начал улавливать тонкую связь между движениями гибких тел и перепадами музыкальных тонов и тембров. Когда ведущий объявил следующий номер, толпа одобрительно загудела, услышав знакомое имя. Леонард Горацио Маккой славился по всей Тибе своим актерским мастерством. Зал замер в ожидании. Первое отделение оказалось чем-то вроде комедийной мелодрамы. Женщин на сцены театров не допускали, традиционно все роли играли мужчины. Маккой выделялся среди других разряженных актеров скромным платьем в пол из темно-синей ткани, напоминавшей своим глубоким цветом вечернее небо. Открытые плечи сияли в свете софитов, а длинные волосы парика спадали за спину темными волнами. Игра актеров была великолепной. Не теряя мужского начала, они умудрялись каким-то образом передавать женские интонации и жесты. Кирк вспомнил, что этому учили их с самого детства – в театрах Тибы мастерство актеров передавалось из поколения в поколение.   
  
Первое отделение закончилось бурными аплодисментами. Второе началось в молчаливой темноте. Вспыхнул софит. Зал замер. В круг света вступила фигура, полная спокойного достоинства. Джим сразу узнал Леонарда. На этот раз тот был одет по-мужски, в лаконичный красный костюм. Четкий силуэт намекал на военную форму, но никаких знаков отличий и тем более символов принадлежности к войскам Тибы на нем не было. Зал молчал, зрители с напряженным вниманием слушали актера. Леонард говорил от лица солдата. Солдата, уставшего от войны и бесконечного марша. От бессмысленных смертей и беспощадных приказов. Глубокий тембр четко разносился по залу, не прерываемый даже шорохом. Каждый знал, о какой войне шла речь. И ни один не посмел остановить актера – ибо это означало, что они признают его монолог имеющим отношение к чему-то реальному. А ведь это было всего лишь выступление. Должно было быть всего лишь театральным выступлением. И абсолютно не было им. Кирк слушал и смотрел, и чем дольше он слушал, тем сильнее комок подкатывал к горлу. Проникновенный голос, артистичные и отточенные жесты, взгляд, устремленный поверх голов. Казалось, он не замечает толпу, а говорит с кем-то очень близким, кем-то единственным. На завершающих фразах монолога Маккой скользнул все-таки взглядом по залу, и глаза его остановились на Кирке. Последние слова он произнес, спокойно глядя тому в лицо. Во рту у Джима пересохло и захотелось сбежать. Следующее желание уже не удивило – увидеть этого человека еще раз, познакомиться с ним.  
  
После спектакля Кирк попросил о личной встрече, и руководство театра не посмело отказать послу с Терры. Спок казался недовольным, но его делом было охранять посла, поэтому он просто последовал за ним в гримерку. Маккой выглядел уставшим после представления, на лице уже не было того вдохновения, какое Кирк видел во время спектакля. Немного робея, он подошел и представился. Вопреки всему, что он видел на этой планете до сих пор, актер не стал раболепно опускать большие, подведенные черным глаза.  
  
\- Рад познакомиться, Джим. Нечасто встречал терранцев. Но люди, терранцы они или нет, внутри не особо отличаются, с какой бы планеты ни были. Психофизиология. – Маккой иронично усмехнулся.  
\- Уверен, что между нами гораздо больше общего, чем кажется на первый взгляд. Слушая ваш монолог, Леонард, я чувствовал, наверное, то же, что и многие другие в зале.   
\- Возможно, - хмыкнул актер и посмотрел куда-то в стену за плечом Джима.  
\- Как ваш театр подбирает репертуар? Выбор впечатляющий.  
\- Я актер, а не директор труппы, посол.  
\- Что меня очень радует! То есть, не в смысле того, что вы бы не справились, конечно…  
  
Остальные актеры в гримерке сначала стояли в смущении, но видя непринужденное общение посла с одним из них, стали переодеваться дальше, смеясь и переговариваясь. Беседа с Маккоем становилась всё более интересной, они перешли на темы, не связанные с театром, как вдруг Кирк спохватился.  
  
\- Вы устали, Леонард, а я вас отвлекаю. Не хотите ли завтра посетить меня? Мы найдем, о чем еще поговорить. – Джим невольно взглянул на губы актера и понял, что это его выдало.  
  
Слова Кирка повисли между ними, из обычного предложения превращаясь в намек. Ни один не стал опускать глаза. Наконец, Маккой согласно кивнул, и они распрощались.   
  
Спок молчаливой тенью последовал за послом из гримерки. Леонард Горацио Маккой смотрел на его прямую удаляющуюся спину и хмурился.  
  
* * *  
  
Спок думал о Джиме. Смотреть, как тот двигается. Видеть эти голубые глаза – было больно. Но разве любовь не должна приносить радость? По-другому быть не могло, он понимал это. Слишком разными они были. Посол с огромной федерации, о которой жители планеты знали только то, что она была высокотехнологичной, иной. И он, бывший военный, почти изгой в своем обществе. Вынужденный применять свои навыки в должности телохранителя. Теперь эта должность его не тяготила. Защищать Джима, обеспечивать его безопасность ценой своей жизни – для Спока это стало единственной целью. Большего он предложить голубоглазому терранцу просто не мог. Дружелюбные улыбки Джима, его вольное поведение и знаки внимания – Спок осознавал, что его, будто небесное тело, вместе с другими просто закрутила сила притяжения Кирка. И как и любое солнце, посол освещал своими лучами каждого, кто приближался к нему. Подумав о Маккое, Спок испытал горькое чувство. Вот и еще один попал в эти лучи и не смог сопротивляться. Винить харизматичного артиста было не за что. Но, возможно тут имелись и другие мотивы? Тем не менее, эти двое подходили друг другу. Да, они подходили друг другу. Непонятная боль никуда не девалась, как бы часто он ни повторял эту фразу.  
  


***

  
  
На следующий вечер Маккой, как и обещал, пришел в дом посла. Слуга открыл дверь, в холле артиста встретил Джим. Спок находился недалеко, но предпочел просто обменяться взглядами с Маккоем, ведя себя так, будто происходящее его не касается. Как профессиональный телохранитель. Оба понимали, как необычно ведет себя Джим, приглашая на официальный визит раба, но предпочитали делать вид, что не замечают вопиющего нарушения правил.  
  
Маккой был одет в темно-синий костюм, который сидел на его стройной мускулистой фигуре как влитой. Белая рубашка, расстегнутая на верхние две пуговицы, обнажала ключицы.  
  
\- Думал, артисты, играющие женские роли, обычно носят платья, – Джим улыбнулся, стараясь откровенно не пялиться.   
\- Я профессиональный трансвестит, но в дом посла решил одеться поприличней. Не думаю, что ты разглядел во мне милую цыпочку и пригласил, чтобы полюбоваться на мои чулки, – Маккой вопросительно поднял бровь.   
\- Кхм… Конечно не за этим, - Джим ощутил, как краска заливает лицо. - Честно говоря, в мужской одежде ты выглядишь еще великолепнее.   
\- Приятно слышать. Но мы так и будем топтаться в холле или всё-таки пройдем в гостиную?  
\- Знаешь, мне многое хочется у тебя спросить, – Джим посмотрел на Спока. – Но в гостиной будет слишком много ушей, давай лучше ко мне в спальню, там мы будем наедине. Поесть и выпить у меня найдется.  
\- Как хочешь, – артист пожал плечами, и от этой непринужденности в теле Джима разлилось приятное тепло.  
  
Когда дверь спальни закрылась за обоими, Спок остался в гостиной, сцепив руки за спиной и застыв. Ему было мучительно стыдно за разнузданное поведение посла, но предписания гласили не вмешиваться в жизнь охраняемого объекта. Нельзя было не признать, что артист красив, привлекателен интеллектуально и… что нравится Джиму. Но за внешней простотой общения скрывались подводные течения. Спок понимал это. На Тибе ничто не делалось просто так. Единственное, чего он не мог определить – чьи интересы представляет Маккой.   
  


***

  
  
\- Ты просто потрясающий. – Кирк водил пальцем по груди Маккоя, лежа на боку рядом с ним и подперев голову рукой. Обоих прикрывала только тонкая шелковая простыня.   
\- Ты так часто это повторяешь, будто никогда голых мужчин не видел, Джим.  
\- И буду дальше повторять! У тебя такие красивые ключицы. Можно я буду звать тебя Боунс?  
\- Зови как хочешь.  
\- Тебя что-то гложет? Ты в последнее время ворчишь больше, чем обычно.  
  
Маккой пропустил мимо ушей последнюю фразу, глядя в потолок. Потом перевел внимательный взгляд на Джима.  
  
\- Скажи, как ты относишься к движению сопротивления?  
\- Ты о тех, которые против рабства выступают? Я бы не назвал их сопротивлением, скорее кучкой повстанцев. – Джим вздохнул. – Ребята неплохие наверно, но Терра не вмешивается во внутреннюю политику планет, которые присоединяются к Федерации. Единственное, чего мы не приемлем – применение оружия массового уничтожения. Если мы начнем поддерживать повстанцев, может начаться гражданская война, а это меньше всего нужно людям. На самом деле, все хотят жить, Боунс. А почему это тебя так волнует?  
\- Не особо волнует. Просто не могу тебя понять – рабство ты не приемлешь, но и войны не хочешь.  
\- Есть и другие способы, мирные. Не забывай, что я посол. Сейчас торговля и контакты с Террой ограничены, пока она не вошла в Федерацию. Но если будет подписан договор, мы начнем сильнее влиять на вашу планету. И через два-три поколения свободные граждане, - Кирк скривился, - сами объявят рабство древним пережитком, увидев преимущества строя, в котором люди имеют равные права – мы не открыли бы таких технологий и не добились бы возможностей, если бы тратили столько сил на поддержание искусственных отношений рабов и хозяев, как вы. И граждане вашей планеты сами откажутся от того, над чем так трясутся сейчас. Этот процесс неизбежен, нужно просто подождать, – он улыбнулся.  
\- Пожертвовать тремя поколениями рабства, значит, ради светлого будущего.  
\- Ну, ты, например, не особо от него страдаешь. У артистов твоего уровня нет тяжелых забот, так ведь?  
\- Ни забот, ни свободы. Как ручные зверьки. – Маккой сжал зубы, но тут же откинулся на подушках, словно что-то вспомнив. – Иди сюда, покажи-ка мне еще раз преимущества вашего строя… - он потянул Джима на себя, и тот охотно поддался теплым рукам, накрывая его губы своими.   
  


***

  
  
Прямой обязанностью Спока было защищать тело Джима Кирка. Личную жизнь тот мог устраивать так, как пожелает. Спок твердил себе это каждый раз, как Маккой заявлялся в дом посла, но легче не становилось. Сексуальные отношения с рабом, выставленные на всеобщее обозрение, были если не табуированы, то, по крайней мере, унизительны для любого свободного жителя. Продолжая этот фарс, Кирк выставлял себя на посмешище перед остальными, даже не понимая этого. Он отмахивался от любых попыток свободных граждан заговорить с ним на эту тему, казалось, ему просто плевать на веками складывавшиеся традиции планеты, на которой он стал послом. Спок соблюдал дисциплину, он был всегда рядом, но пробивавшиеся иногда сквозь толстые стены спальни Кирка звуки заставляли его молча сжимать зубы.  
  
Выяснить что-то о Маккое не удалось даже через самые эффективные и дорогие источники. Зацепок не оказалось. Все выглядело очень прозаичным – артист театра, всю жизнь провел в гастролях по планете, изредка посещал родное поселение, когда труппу распускали. И никаких следов. Постепенно Спок начал сомневаться в своих выводах. Возможно, Джим просто нравился актеру. Внутри Спока все болело и скручивалось в тугой клубок, но он предпочитал не вдаваться в причины этих чувств. Безопасность Джима важнее. Он продолжал искать.   
  


***

  
  
Зайдя к Джиму, Маккой тут же начал раздеваться, спокойно и методично.  
  
\- Трудный день? – Кирк обернулся, сидя за своим импровизированным рабочим местом. Он так много времени в последние недели проводил в спальне, что установил здесь дополнительные рабочие экраны и вообще не заходил теперь в кабинет.   
\- Джим, у меня нет настроения сегодня болтать.  
\- Хорошо, это даже заводит. – Джим улыбнулся и быстро стянул с себя домашнюю тунику, а затем взглянул на Маккоя. Тот не смотрел Кирку в глаза, последние остатки одежды, полетевшие на пол, открыли глазу напряженный ствол, но движения артиста говорили скорее о тревоге, чем о возбуждении. Он подошел к Джиму и крепко обнял, уткнувшись в шею. Руки его подрагивали. Послышался глубокий вздох, и Джиму стало не по себе. Хотелось быстрее помочь любовнику снять напряжение.  
\- Не знаю, какая муха тебя укусила, но у меня есть мысль, как поднять тебе настроение, -  
Джим прильнул к Маккою, целуя и направляя его пальцы в себя, но тот прошелся по спине горячей ладонью и сжал напоследок ягодицу.  
\- Давай наоборот…  
\- Хочешь сегодня что-то необычное… А ты пробовал уже так?  
\- Заткнись и трахни меня. – Боунс дышал тяжело, в его лице не было радости, и Джим без долгих прелюдий предпочел перейти к делу. Он задаст все вопросы потом, когда Леонарду полегчает.   
\- Отлично, забирайся на кровать. Теперь развернись. Выгни спину, детка.   
  
Маккой встал в коленно-локтевую, прогнувшись в спине и свесив голову. Видеть его в таком положении было настолько ново, что Джим на секунду замер, любуясь им. Внизу живота сладко заныло. Он нежно провел руками по спине Леонарда, стал целовать позвонки один за другим, но заметив нетерпеливое движение партнера, прекратил и потянулся к тумбочке. Решительно выдавил на ладонь смазку и принялся аккуратно растягивать тугие мышцы, оглаживая спину, ягодицы и периодически касаясь вставшего члена Маккоя. Казалось, они занимаются каким-то ритуалом. В тишине слышно было только их тяжелое дыхание. Когда Джим, наконец, аккуратно толкнулся в любовника, оба застонали. Маккой пытался ускорить темп, но Джим крепко схватил его за талию и принялся вдалбливаться размеренно и глубоко, подбирая угол, приносящий партнеру максимальное удовольствие. Он любовался широкой мускулистой спиной и крепкой задницей, как вдруг заметил, что над копчиком стала проступать какая-то надпись.  
  
\- Боунс… Боунс, что это? – было сложно говорить осмысленно, но он пытался.  
\- Имя, Джим… - тот уткнулся в постель лицом, сжимая руками простыни, и слова его прозвучали глухо.  
\- Что… за… имя?  
Член Джима особенно точно проехался по простате, и в ответ Маккой простонал.  
\- Моего… соулмейта…  
  
Джим по инерции продолжал движения, когда до него стал доходить смысл слов Боунса. Значит, на их планете тоже попадаются соулмейты? Это явление было не очень распространенным, среди жителей Терры оно встречалось нечасто. Механизмы проявления знаков тоже различались. У самого Джима надписи на теле отсутствовали, и он считал это удобным. Но сейчас он ничего не понимал. Маккой спал с ним, зная, что принадлежит другому? Все эти мысли пролетели в его голове за один миг, а он продолжал вдалбливаться всё жестче и быстрее. Разрядки хотелось сильнее, чем разговоров. Позволив Маккою помогать себе рукой, он всматривался в надпись, и за несколько секунд до того, как тот, судорожно застонав, кончил, буквы проступили особенно четко. «Павел Чехов». Провалившись за грань вслед за партнером, Кирк закрыл глаза, сжал зубы и попытался стереть имя с внутренней поверхности век. Но оно горело. Горело яркими огненными буквами в его мозгу.   
  
Павел Чехов.  
  
Джим лежал на затихшем Маккое. Ему не хотелось двигаться. Несколько минут они молчали.  
  
\- Так ты его уже встретил?  
\- Да. Чаще всего первый раз надпись появляется в момент оргазма, когда занимаешься сексом именно со своим соулмейтом. А потом проступает каждый раз, и не важно уже с кем трахаешься, хоть с собственной рукой.  
\- Значит, я у тебя вместо руки?  
\- Не пори чушь. Если бы мне было всё равно, ты бы никогда об этом не узнал. И, скорее всего, был бы уже мертв.  
\- О чем это ты?  
\- Не важно, – Маккой медленно выпростался из-под Джима и начал вытираться уголком простыни. – Будь осторожен, Джим.  
\- Меня бесят эти недомолвки. И ты просто использовал меня. Не знаю только, зачем. – Внутри у Джима разрасталась мерзкая пустота.  
\- Оставь эти сцены для детишек, – Маккой посмотрел в голубые глаза, застегивая рубашку. – Я сейчас уйду, и так будет лучше для нас обоих. Безопасней для тебя.  
\- Ну и катись.  
\- Прости, Джим. – Он остановился в дверях и бросил взгляд на лежащего среди смятых простыней Кирка, будто стараясь запомнить его образ. Тот смотрел в потолок.   
\- Катись уже.  
  
Маккой тихо закрыл за собой дверь.   
  


***

  
  
Два дня спустя Кирк сидел перед коммуникатором, скрестив на груди руки и уставившись в темный экран. Час назад он получил приглашение поучаствовать в местном празднике плодородия. Особое приглашение. Описание церемонии, которое он нашел в архивах, сводилось к тому, что Богиню Плодородия будут долго и не очень интересно чествовать. Толпы людей – поклоняться издалека, а самые высокородные члены правительства – по очереди делать богатые подношения. Сама Богиня должна просто стоять и с лучезарной улыбкой принимать эти дары несколько часов подряд. Не очень-то приятная перспектива, учитывая, что роль Богини предлагали исполнить ему. Предложение было очень почетным, и отклонить его означало оскорбить всех здешних богов. За всю историю Тибы инопланетяне никогда не удостаивались такой чести. Видимо, правительство Тибы решило использовать все средства, чтобы войти в состав Федерации.  
  
Кирка совсем не смущала смена гендерной роли, в конце концов, для Федерации это было повседневной реальностью. Изменение пола, также как и свободный выбор партнера, являлись неотъемлемой частью ее мультикультурной политики. Смущало, что придется провести несколько часов в огромном количестве неудобных громоздких одежд, без возможности даже размяться или справить нужду. Но он не был бы дипломатом, если бы это стало для него проблемой. Хорошо хоть, что не нужно совокупляться с кем-то прилюдно, чтобы поддержать дух празднества. В голову полезли непрошеные мысли о Леонарде, и Джим вздохнул. Не будет он об этом думать, не сейчас.  
  
Посол и его телохранитель прибыли к месту празднования точно по графику. Хотя до открытия оставалось не меньше галактического часа, над главной площадью Тибы висел гул многотысячной толпы. Вокруг сновали люди в пестрых одеждах, царила атмосфера праздничной суеты. Кирк осмотрелся. Несколько административных зданий, внешне больше похожих на крупноступенчатые пирамиды, образовывали нечто вроде кольца. Внутри кольца располагалось поле, обычно оно оставалось пустым, но сейчас его заполняла толпа зрителей. Главная пирамида была пологой, а ее последняя ступень выдавалась вперед и образовывала нечто вроде большого помоста. На нем и предполагалось основное действо, а также чествование «богини плодородия». Джим хмыкнул. В каких только разнообразных ритуалах он ни участвовал, но вот изображать «богиню» ему еще не доводилось.  
  
К ним подошли четверо ярко раскрашенных рабов, держащих закрытые носилки. Синхронно поставив носилки на землю, они поклонились Кирку. Красноречивое приглашение, иначе и не скажешь.  
  
\- Ээ.. а нельзя обойтись без лишних формальностей? – Кирк скептически осмотрел маленькую коробку со шторкой, в которой ему предлагалось добираться до своей «гримерной».  
  
Один из рабов, игнорируя реплику, шагнул вперед и произнес явно ритуальный текст:  
  
\- Прекрасная дева, отныне стопы твои не коснутся земли, а красота твоя слишком ослепительна, чтобы ее мог узреть обычный смертный. Мы радостно доставим тебя к месту празднества, о вечно юная!  
\- Так, кхм. Ну, я готов тогда. Спасибо. – Джим приоткрыл дверь носилок. – Спок, тут место на одного. Придется тебе добираться пешком.  
\- Это не затруднит меня, посол.  
\- Отлично, тогда скоро увидимся.  
  
Рабы пустились рысью. Чтобы не упустить их из виду, Споку пришлось бежать следом. Толпа как по мановению волшебной палочки расступалась перед носилками, но смыкалась сразу за ними. Продвижение Спока сквозь толпу напоминало заплыв против течения, он старался сократить расстояние до носилок, но оно только увеличивалось. Догоняя носилки уже на подходе к центральной пирамиде, Спок заметил, что Джима несут к заднему входу. Спок тщательно изучил сценарий праздника, и лишение «богини» сознания никак в него не входило. Ловушка. Он рванулся вперед. Телохранитель точным ударом сбил с ног одного раба, потом второго, повернулся к третьему, одновременно потянувшись за оружием, а затем тьма поглотила его сознание.  
  


***

  
  
Джим очнулся от ломоты в теле и дикой головной боли. Пошевелившись, он понял, что не связан. Это обнадеживало. Он приоткрыл глаза и попытался сфокусировать взгляд. Серые камни стен освещал слабый свет из маленького окна, расположенного под самым потолком. Значит, камера. Медленно приподнявшись, Джим огляделся вокруг и заметил лежащего у стены Спока. Он подполз к телохранителю ближе. Тот был без сознания, острое ухо покрывала густая зеленая кровь, которая, видимо, натекла из раны на голове. Последним, что запомнил Джим, были руки рабов-носильщиков, слишком крепко ухватившие его, когда он вылезал из носилок. Видимо, Спок заподозрил неладное и бежал за ним следом, но не успел. Ему досталось больше, так как он пытался защитить Джима. Нужно было промыть рану. Кирк с трудом встал и огляделся в поисках раковины, но ее не оказалось.   
  
\- Чертовы варвары, - бессильно выругался он вслух. Дверь предсказуемо была заперта. Джим опустился на пол рядом со Споком, наблюдая, как медленно вздымается его грудь, и гадая, придет ли еще в сознание его телохранитель.   
  
Спустя некоторое время дверь открылась, и вошел человек в военной форме без опознавательных знаков.   
  
\- Кто вы? Зачем вы нас схватили? Мне нужно поговорить со старшим по званию, – обратился к нему Джим. Но тот молча поставил поднос на пол, после чего быстро ушел. На подносе оказалась простая еда, а также кувшин с водой, полотенце, несколько салфеток и мыло.  
  
Пока Джим промывал рану Спока, тот так и не пришел в себя. В тусклом свете камеры его кожа казалась еще более бледной, чем обычно. По крайней мере, дышал он спокойно и размеренно, это уже хороший знак. Джим изучал выразительные черты непривычно расслабленного лица. Гордой линии бровей хотелось коснуться. Сейчас его телохранитель выглядел хрупким. Конечно, впечатление было обманчивым, но в этот момент именно Джиму хотелось защитить Спока.   
  
Они так и не стали друзьями. Коммандер Спок, всегда такой сдержанный и отстраненный, сегодня чуть не пожертвовал собой ради него. Конечно, такова его работа, тут никто не спорит. Каждый делает то, что должен. Джим вздохнул и пригладил рукой черные волосы там, где они не соприкасались с раной. Спустя мгновение осознал, что делает, и одернул себя. Все дело в этой гнусной системе Тибы, которая делила людей на хозяев и рабов, а подчиненных оставляла закрытыми и слепо повинующимися. Если бы они встретились при других обстоятельствах, возможно, у Джима был бы шанс узнать, что скрывается за аскетичной внешностью. Там должно быть что-то еще. Он чувствовал это.   
  
Наконец Спок зашевелился.  
  
\- Как долго…   
\- Шш, лежи спокойно. Тебя сильно приложили по голове.  
\- Вы не ранены? – он внимательно посмотрел на Джима.  
\- Как видишь, со мной все в порядке. Благодаря тебе.  
  
Спок прикрыл веки, потом медленно обвел взглядом камеру и опять посмотрел на Джима. Выражение его лица стало нечитаемым, таким же, как и всегда.  
  
\- Я не справился со своими обязанностями. Мне нужно было настоять на более серьезных мерах по охране.  
\- Решение взять на этот праздник только тебя было принято мной, так что обсуждать этот вопрос не имеет смысла, Спок.  
\- Похищение спланировали. Исходя из имеющихся у меня сведений, организаторами могут быть повстанцы. Леонард Маккой тоже может входить в их число. Его поведение было подозрительным последние дни…  
\- Спок, не говори так, он бы никогда не сделал подобного.  
\- У вас есть какие-то веские доказательства в пользу данного мнения?  
\- Я просто знаю.  
\- Рассуждать так на основе непродолжительного знакомства и опыта сексуального взаимодействия...  
  
Джим вскочил на ноги.  
  
\- Черт, замолчи! – он тяжело задышал.   
  
Спок посмотрел в потолок, голос его был спокойным, но руки сжались в кулаки.  
  
\- Это логичное предположение. Несмотря на его положение, вы позволяли ему…  
\- Проклятье, Спок!  
  
В голосе Джима было столько боли, что Спок осекся. Видимо, ранение повлияло на его нервную деятельность, раз он позволил себе утратить контроль над функциями анализа и речи.  _Причинять боль тому, кого любишь, не просто нелогично. Подло._  Он закрыл глаза.  
  
\- Простите меня, посол. Леонард… вам дорог. Моя гипотеза ничем не подтверждена и, возможно, абсолютно неверна.  
  
В камере слышалось только тяжелое дыхание Кирка. Он сглотнул и сел на койку, отвернувшись. При мысли о том, как они с Маккоем расстались, внутри начинало саднить, а своими разговорами о правилах поведения между свободными гражданами и рабами Спок только выводил его из себя. Они никогда не поймут друг друга.  
  
\- Давай лучше думать, как нам выбраться отсюда, - в голосе Кирка сквозили напряжение и разочарование.  
\- Согласен с вами.  
  
Кратко обсудив ситуацию, они так ни к чему и не пришли. Способа открыть дверь подручными средствами не нашлось, оставалось только ждать встречи с похитителями. Разговор быстро иссяк, и между ними повисло гнетущее молчание.  
  
А еще у них была только одна койка.  
  
За окном стемнело, и камера тоже погрузилась в темноту. Спок молча лег на полу, постелив свой плащ на холодные камни. Тонкая ткань плаща никак не согревала. Через пару часов его начала бить дрожь, и сколько ни старался, он не мог ее унять. Особенно сложно пришлось рукам. Пытаясь отогреть и унять ломоту в замерзших пальцах, он периодически тихо дышал на них, но помогало ненадолго. Наконец, вызванная холодом, пришла сонливость, хотелось свернуться в клубок и, наконец, отключиться, но твердые ледяные камни под плащом впивались в тело и не давали этого сделать.  
  


***

  
  
Кирк проснулся как от толчка. Он не понял, что его разбудило. Открыв глаза, он сначала не увидел ничего в темноте, только ощутил какое-то движение. Взглянув вниз, он заметил, как Спок дрожит. Вулканец лежал, свернувшись и обхватив себя руками, в попытке удержать драгоценные крупицы тепла. Джим осторожно протянул руку к Споку. Лоб телохранителя был холодным и сухим, значит, не жар был причиной дрожи. Спок просто мерз. Схватив его в охапку, Джим перетащил того на койку, кое-как уместившись рядом и накинув на него тонкое покрывало вместе с плащом. Спок не открыл глаза, лицо его ничего не выражало, но постепенно дрожь прекратилась.   
  
Утром ни слова не было сказано о холоде, но с тех пор они спали на койке рядом, повернувшись друг к другу спиной. Сохранить жизнь стало важнее, чем придерживаться приличий и принципов иерархии, царящих на планете.  
  
Почти сразу же камера негласно была поделена ими на две половины. Так у обоих сохранялось хоть какое-то подобие собственного пространства. Кирку досталась половина с отверстием в полу, которое служило для отправления естественных нужд. Споку вторая половина с входной дверью и маленьким зарешеченным окном наверху. Койку поделили пополам.   
  
Дни потянулись за днями. После нескольких неудачных попыток использовать для побега заточки, сделанные из ложек, им перестали выдавать столовые приборы. Узникам просто приносили еду и немного воды. Неловкость, которую чувствовали оба, ходя по нужде в присутствии друг друга, исчезла через пару дней. Сохранять воду стало одной из основных задач. На элементарную гигиену воды оставалось очень мало, поэтому вместо того, чтобы мыться, оба обтирались влажными тряпками. Рана Спока затягивалась довольно быстро, несмотря на почти полное отсутствие гигиены. Тот объяснил это физиологией вулканцев, приспособленной к более суровым условиям жизни на родной планете.   
  
Джим смотрел, как Спок аккуратно выливает на тряпку немного воды, а затем тщательно трет ею шею, руки, грудь. Зрелище завораживало. И не только в сексуальном плане. Их могли заставить жить в нечеловеческих условиях, подумал он. Но никто не заставит их стать животными – его телохранитель был лучшим подтверждением этому.  
  
Постепенно они со Споком стали разговаривать больше. Однажды Джим понял, что сидит, облокотившись о спину своего телохранителя, и рассказывает об учебе, о дипломатических миссиях на других планетах. Что внимательно слушает историю Спока – о его нареченной ТПринг, которая погибла, не дожив до окончания войны. О его родителях и доме. Низкий голос Спока отдавался в теле Джима тихой вибрацией.  
  
  


***

  
  
Джим не знал, в какой момент все изменилось. Возможно, когда он проснулся, но остался лежать неподвижно. Только для того, чтобы чувствовать тепло вулканца рядом еще немного. Или в тот момент, когда Спок повернул голову к маленькому зарешеченному окну, думая о чем-то, а в груди Джима кольнуло при виде тонкого профиля. Сексуальный интерес, который он чувствовал к Споку всегда, с первого момента их знакомства, будто расширился, вышел за пределы их крохотной камеры и стал размером с вселенную. А потом родилось чувство. Из тишины, больше не угнетающей, протянувшейся между ними невидимой связующей нитью. Из теплых спокойных слов. Из аккуратных прикосновений, которые они дарили друг другу, пытаясь оттереть свои спины влажными тряпками.  
  
Джим знал, что его поведение изменилось. На смену раскованности пришла почти робость. Никогда прежде с ним такого не случалось. Те короткие романы, что он заводил, приносили удовольствие, а затем заканчивались, не оставляя ничего после себя. Только с Боунсом было иначе. Но воспоминания о Маккое уже не приносили боли. В конце концов, у него наверняка были причины, чтобы так поступить, Джим его не винил. Теперь, глядя на отросшую копну черных волос своего телохранителя, линию слегка сутулых плеч, слушая низкий голос, добирающийся, казалось, до самого нутра, он ощущал себя древним героем из легенд, привязанным к мачте. Тот герой попросил крепко привязать себя, чтобы не потеряться, не утонуть в момент, когда сказочные сирены запоют свои неземные чарующие песни и позовут его в морские пучины. Спок был другим. Не легким, не мимолетным, не случайным. Он затягивал. При виде тонких бледных пальцев Джим почти физически ощущал, что веревки, привязывающие его к мачте здравого рассудка, истончаются и слабнут. Мир за пределами камеры практически исчез – и вместе с ним растворилась иерархия. Медленно, исподволь, стирались предрассудки обоих. И чем больше они узнавали друг друга, тем более неуклонно менялись их прежние представления.  
  
Остались только Кирк и Спок.  
  
Иногда Джим чувствовал на себе долгий взгляд темных глаз и гадал, о чем в это время думает Спок. Сам же он взял в привычку рассматривать своего телохранителя, пока тот медитировал или занимался простой повседневной работой. Кирк размышлял. Самым важным сейчас было вытащить их обоих отсюда. Полностью герметичные двери, отсутствие любых инструментов и контактов со своими надзирателями могли бы привести в отчаяние другого человека. Кирк же решил выжидать. И поддерживать себя в форме, пока выжидает, чтобы не упустить момент для побега.  
  
\- Спок, у меня есть предложение.  
\- Какое, Джим?  
\- Твоя голова ведь уже не причиняет каких-то неудобств? Что ты думаешь насчет совместных тренировок?  
\- Условия в камере являются небезопасными, здесь нет матов.  
\- Понимаю. Но мы можем большинство разминочных упражнений делать стоя и использовать разные методы боя, не обязательно друг друга валять по полу.  
\- Того количества воды и пищи, что нам оставляют каждый день, недостаточно для наращивания мышечной массы. Калорий хватает только для поддержания жизни.  
  
Джим задумался. Спок наклонил голову:  
  
\- Но среди боевых практик вулканцев встречаются не требующие больших физических нагрузок. В некоторых важны концентрация, умение поддерживать равновесие и распределять вес тела, а также правильная траектория движения.  
\- Спок, это замечательно! Давай хотя бы попробуем.   
\- Для меня будет честью поделиться своими знаниями.  
  
Так начались их совместные тренировки.  
  
Боевое искусство nk’hali напоминало смертоносный танец. Теперь Джим изо дня в день повторял за Споком плавные движения, поражаясь его грации. Взаимодействие же в практике nk’hali было минимальным и фатальным для противника. Корнями оно уходило еще в досураковские времена, когда война была неотъемлемой частью жизни каждого вулканца. Тогда древний яростный народ пустынь не занимался медитативными практиками в прямом смысле – чтобы усмирить самые сильные эмоции и направить их на уничтожение противника, воины занимались nk’hali.  
  
\- Кстати, Спок… - Джим стоял, уперев руки в бока и пытаясь отдышаться после очередного тренировочного боя. – Ты мне рассказал про историю происхождения этих ваших вулканских танцев, но что означает само слово?  
  
Вулканец выпрямился и сцепил руки за спиной. Его бровь приподнялась, и Джим был готов поклясться, что губы дрогнули в намеке на улыбку.   
  
\- Ты проницателен, Джим. Только что ты почти ответил на свой вопрос сам.  
\- В каком смысле?  
\- Nk’hali означает «тихий танец» или по-другому название можно было бы перевести как «танец в молчании».  
\- Почему именно в молчании?  
\- Как ты знаешь, наш слух более чувствителен, чем у терран. Часть обучения ученики проходили с завязанными глазами, чтобы обострить остальные чувства и не полагаться только на зрение. Воин учился улавливать движения противника другими органами чувств.  
\- Вау! Может быть, мы тоже попробуем?  
\- Человеческие органы чувств не приспособлены для…  
\- Спок, уверяю тебя, в истории Терры были известны боевые практики, которым обучали воинов похожим образом. Мне не обязательно становиться гуру, давай просто потренируемся.  
\- Хорошо, Джим.  
  
На следующий день Спок выбрал одну из тряпок подходящей длины. Когда сухие прохладные пальцы коснулись лица Джима, завязывая ему глаза, тот обнаружил, что сдерживает дыхание, а его сердце бешено стучит. Внутри будто натянулась струна.  _Это всего лишь тренировка. Спок завязывает мне глаза, чтобы практиковать nk’hali._  Глупый организм не сразу поддался на уговоры, и Кирк был даже рад, что не видит реакцию Спока на свое волнение. Они медленно, как и в предыдущие разы, начали кружить по камере. Джим улавливал еле слышные шорохи и поворачивал к ним голову. Внезапно он почувствовал удар совсем с другой стороны, и уже через мгновение встретился с холодными камнями пола.  
  
\- Черт, как ты там оказался?..  
  
Уверенная рука коснулась его плеча и помогла встать.  
  
\- У тебя есть не только слух, Джим. Доверяя только ему, можно обмануться.  
\- Ладно, давай еще раз.  
  
Молчаливое согласие было ответом, и Джим постарался сосредоточиться опять. Стало получаться только через несколько дней, но все равно в девяти случаях из десяти он оказывался сбит с ног или прижат к полу. Джим не особенно огорчался. Руки Спока были сухими и прохладными, а его тело ощущалось тяжелым.   
  
_Джиму снился океан. Он плыл, борясь с холодными волнами, но они становились все больше и, наконец, стали накрывать его с головой. Он пытался задержать дыхание, но захлебывался. Шум волн оглушал, его носило из стороны в сторону, как щепку. Он пытался доплыть куда-то, но вдруг понял, что суши нет. Плыть некуда. Нужно было действовать по-другому, и он перестал бороться. Глубина поглотила его, тело плавно опускалось, воздух кончился. Джим понял, что сейчас захлебнется… но горло и нос вдруг перестало жечь. Он просто качался на глубине, дышал легко, свободно. Вода ласкала его, баюкала…_  
  
Джим проснулся, чувствуя, как руки Спока обнимают его со спины. Он замер. А затем придвинулся плотнее и провалился в сон, уже без сновидений.  
  
На следующий день это случилось.   
  
Тренировка, как обычно, началась с разминки. Но в этот раз Спок не инструктировал и не делился подробностями практики nk’hali. Потом они закружили по камере, и Джим сделал бросок.   
  
Сначала было очень страшно. Трудно дышать. Пальцы дрожали, а нужные слова не находились. Но когда Джим почувствовал под своей рукой, как бешено стучит сердце Спока в боку, и услышал, как его голос срывается и дрожит, то понял, что боялся зря. Губы Спока оказались пряными, а руки нежными и сильными одновременно. Джиму казалось, что он падает. Потом – что разгоняется до сверхзвуковой. А потом будто оба они перешли в варп, все вокруг растворилось, осталось только их горячее, одно на двоих дыхание и поцелуи, переходящие в стоны, шорохи, жар и затем пронизывающий все свет.   
  
Обессиленные и перепачканные, они долго лежали, обнявшись. Будто если отпустят друг друга, оба в тот же момент пропадут.  
  


***

  
  
\- Вулкан был уничтожен за два года до моего рождения. Большая часть оставшихся в живых вернулась из своих дипломатических, торговых и исследовательских миссий и образовала колонию в пятнадцати световых годах отсюда, в системе А-271. Отец посчитал нужным остаться и продолжать укреплять взаимоотношения с Тибой. И для моей матери здешний климат подходит больше.  
\- Так может, дело не во взаимоотношениях с Тибой?  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду, Джим?  
\- Твою мать. Ты говорил, она терранка. Судя по твоим рассказам, уклад жизни вулканцев сильно отличается от терранского, ей пришлось бы нелегко. Отец просто бережет твою маму.  
\- Возможно, но у меня недостаточно данных для такого вывода.  
\- Это же очевидно, Спок. То, как ты говоришь о своих родителях. Знаешь, у меня не было любящей семьи, но смотря на тебя, я почти почувствовал как это.  
\- Мне… печально слышать это.  
\- Забей. В конце концов, тебе пришлось пережить гораздо больше, чем мне. Взять ту же войну на Вериде.  
\- Я выполнял свой долг.  
\- Чтобы все оставалось так же, как сейчас, да? Чтобы рабы знали свое место?  
\- Нет. Потому что у каждого есть обязанности. И пренебрегать ими не следует. Противник был силен и отважен. Для меня было честью сражаться с жителями Вериды, хотя никакой чести эта война нашей планете и не принесла.  
\- Тогда чем были продиктованы твои слова про Леонарда? Ты ведь рассуждал абсолютно так же, как и другие. Все эти хозяева и их рабы…  
\- Видимо, подсознательное желание причинить тебе боль. Нелогичное, продиктованное ревностью. Я сожалею о сказанном и прошу простить меня, Джим. Я так не думал. На войне я понял, что общепринятые ярлыки чаще всего используются в качестве инструментов манипулирования сознанием. К настоящему положению дел они могут никак не относиться. Леонард, должно быть, очень талантливый и умный человек, раз ты нашел общение с ним интересным.  
  
Кирк вздохнул. Какая ирония. Если бы не эта маленькая камера, он никогда бы не узнал Спока на самом деле. Теперь он мысленно благодарил судьбу, провидение и всех известных ему богов за то, что они помогли им найти друг друга.  
  
\- Знаешь, никогда не думал, что скажу это, но ты обо мне гораздо лучшего мнения, чем я того заслуживаю. Мы с Боунсом использовали друг друга. А потом это закончилось, вот и все.  
\- Ты сам в это не веришь.  
\- Ладно. Может, хотел бы поверить, но теперь уже не важно.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что все веревки порвались, и я утонул в океане. Но океан оказался особенным, и я не погиб.  
\- Я не совсем понимаю тебя, Джим.  
\- Шш, и не надо.  
\- Думаешь?  
\- Да. Дело в том, Спок, что это был океан живой воды. Живая вода, Спок. Вода, которую пьют, чтобы жить.  
\- Видимо, это метафора.  
\- Да.  
\- Может быть, объяснишь мне ее более наглядно?  
\- Потом. Лучше иди ко мне. Вот так, да… здесь…   
  


***

  
  
Кирк медленно выныривал откуда-то. Сначала было легко и светло, но постепенно, вместе с сознанием, стала ощущаться боль в боку и правой руке. Он открыл глаза и увидел белый ровный потолок. Переведя взгляд вниз, он постепенно начал осознавать, что лежит на больничной койке. Где-то недалеко раздавался тихий писк медицинского оборудования. Рядом на стуле сидел Маккой, сложив на груди руки и нахмурившись. Взгляд его из-под насупленных бровей был устремлен в стену поверх одеяла Кирка. Почему-то Маккой был в военной форме. Ах да… взрыв… перестрелка, кажется это Боунс вытащил его.  
  
Кирк пошевелился, и Маккой перевел взгляд на него.  
  
\- Ну привет, страдалец.  
\- А я думал… ты навсегда… свалил из моей жизни, Боунс.  
Маккой усмехнулся. Усмешка вышла теплой и немного виноватой.  
\- А кто бы тогда вытаскивал ваши со Споком задницы?  
\- Спок, - сердце Джима ухнуло, пропустив удар, - как он?  
\- Нормально, в трансе сейчас, восстанавливается. Его раса приспособилась к тяжелым условиям, впадая во что-то вроде лечебной комы.   
  
Джиму будто стало легче дышать, но тут же на ум пришел следующий вопрос.  
  
\- Что ты… тут делаешь?  
\- Зашел попрощаться. Честно говоря, не думал, что ты очнешься вот так вовремя. – Маккой замолчал, будто собираясь с мыслями. Было видно, что слова даются ему с трудом. – Как видишь, я повстанец, - он оглядел свою форму. – Работал под прикрытием. Точнее, меня завербовали в повстанцы, когда я был актером-малолеткой, только начинающим карьеру. Когда остальные актеры разъезжались на каникулы по домам, я ехал в наш лагерь, отчитываться о собранной информации. Меня не раскрыли потому, что у нас свои люди в правительстве Тибы.  
\- Так я был твоим заданием?  
\- Да. – Маккой, смутившись, повел плечами. – Приказ был тебя соблазнить, потом завербовать, а в случае отказа сотрудничать с нами, убить.   
\- И ты не стал.  
\- Сначала я думал, ты перейдешь на нашу сторону. О тебе ходила репутация прямого человека, ненавидящего рабство. Но когда я стал узнавать тебя, понял, что для тебя быть послом означает нести людям мир. Ты бы не стал присоединяться к повстанцам и участвовать в нашей войне. – Маккой посмотрел Джиму в глаза и хмыкнул. – И тогда я понял, что провалил задание.  
  
Джим улыбнулся:   
  
\- Ну, провалил ты его красиво, согласись, Боунс.  
  
Маккой не стал возвращать улыбку.  
  
\- Я вернулся в штаб, Джим, и доложил о своем провале. В таких случаях агентов под прикрытием ждет трибунал. Но тебя похитили, как оказалось потом, кучка фанатиков, которые хотели использовать тебя в качестве орудия давления на правительство. Суд отложили, сказав, что помилуют меня, если я тебя найду.   
\- А если бы не нашел?  
\- Тогда казнили бы за измену стране.  
  
Повисла пауза. Оба понимали сейчас, что имел в виду Маккой. Вернувшись в штаб с проваленным заданием, фактически он согласился обменять свою жизнь на жизнь Кирка.   
  
\- Ладно, меня Пашка ждет.   
\- Чехов?  
\- Да.   
\- Твой соулмейт.  
\- Не только. Мы уже пять лет женаты. – Маккой наконец улыбнулся, и в этой улыбке было настоящее тепло. – Терранская Федерация все-таки вмешалась, гражданская война, начавшаяся после праздника плодородия, приостановлена. Я бросаю карьеру актера, хватит с меня этого рабства у сцены. Мы с Павлом можем открыто теперь вместе служить в войсках. Думаю переквалифицироваться во врача – давно увлекаюсь медициной. А он скоро лейтенантом будет. – В голосе Маккоя звучала неподдельная гордость за своего мужа.  
\- Что ж удачи вам.  
\- И тебе со Споком.  
\- А?  
\- Ты постоянно повторял его имя, пока бредил в орнитоптере по дороге в больницу. Разговаривал с ним. Надеюсь, у вас всё сложится.  
\- И я. Спасибо, Боунс.   
\- Береги себя, парень.  
  


***

  
  
Джим быстро шел на поправку, и уже через два дня ему разрешили посещать палату Спока. Посещения он превратил в чуть ли не постоянное пребывание. Медсестре приходилось напоминать Кирку вечером, что у того есть своя палата, в которой ему необходимо находиться. Помогало, но не слишком. Обычно Кирк садился на стул рядом с кроватью и разговаривал с вулканцем. Иногда читал что-нибудь вслух. В остальное время сидел и смотрел на бледное лицо, мерно вздымающуюся грудь и мигающие огоньки медицинских приборов. Спок лежал неподвижно, погруженный в транс.  
  
\- Знаешь, тут довольно скучно. Хотя тебе вот гораздо легче – лежишь себе спокойно и лечишь себя сам. А я тут уже проштудировал историю Тибы вдоль и поперек, представляешь? Жаль, что с тобой не поговорить. Точнее, что ты не отвечаешь. У меня такое странное ощущение возникает, когда я возвращаются от тебя к себе в палату. Ну, как будто очень далеко от тебя ухожу. Это, наверное, оттого, что мы в одной камере столько времени пробыли, как думаешь? Как будто ты часть меня, и мне теперь всегда нужно быть рядом. А иногда наоборот. Лежу в постели, и кажется, что ты только что встал с койки и вот-вот вернешься в нее, и я почувствую, как ты обнимаешь меня… Глупо, да? Но ты не обращай внимания. Меня, кстати, через два дня уже выпишут. Придется добираться до больницы теперь каждый день, но это ничего. Они хотели приставить ко мне другого телохранителя, но я отказался. Скоро моя служба здесь закончится. Может, полетим вместе на следующее задание, а? С Терры пришло предложение – возглавить исследовательскую миссию. Не знаю, почему именно я, но это наш шанс. Пайк обещал ходатайствовать о фактическом восстановлении тебя в должности коммандера. Ты полетишь со мной? Ты не говори ничего пока, подумай. Черт, что я говорю. Ладно, я наверное утомляю тебя всей этой болтовней… Прости. Ты быстро идешь на поправку. Ты покажешь мне сад, в котором играл ребенком? Помнишь, ты рассказывал мне о нем? Ну конечно, помнишь. Спок, я такую чушь несу. Скорее бы ты уже очнулся, мне тебя не хватает. Хотя нет, нет, восстанавливайся…  
  
\- Джим.  
  
Спок медленно открыл глаза, посмотрел пронзительно и ясно.  
  
\- Ох, привет, Спок… - Джим вдруг почувствовал, как где-то в районе копчика кожу стало жечь. Будто кто-то чертил букву за буквой горячим стилом.  
  
\- Я полечу с тобой.  
  


Fin


End file.
